Buffy Oitava Temporada
by Hannigirl
Summary: Buffy mudou de endereço, mas não mudou seu destino! Em Roma, ela tenta refazer sua vida junto com a Scooby Gang e acaba descobrindo novos obstáculos na sua jornada.
1. Chapter 1

Fiz algumas modificações nos fatos que ocorreram! Xander, que havia ido para a África, resolveu se juntar a Buffy e o resto da scooby gang. Quem gosta da Kennedy, desculpe-me, ela não está na história. Ficou em São Paulo mesmo;D Andrew também não está na história.. Não achei um fim para ele, a imaginação fica por conta de vocês. Os lugares mencionados na história realmente existem. Tomei a liberdade de pesquisar sobre Roma e achar uma boa localização para a casa de Buffy. Espero que gostem!

Legendas:

B- Buffy

W- Willow

F- Faith

D-Dawn

X-Xander

A-Anya

G-Giles

T-Tara

R- Robin Wood (Diretor Wood)

S- Spike

**CAP 1**

F-Pois é! E depois eu roubei toda a roupa da loja e até hoje tenho o que vestir!

W-Você devia parar de roubar coisas!

D-Bom... Eu não acho que uma roubadinha assim de leve não é tão ruim...

B-Falou a cleptomaníaca descontrolada!

D-Aiii! Sua chata!

X-Bom dia pessoal!

Xander entra na casa...

W-Xander!

Ele faz um sinal com a cabeça para Willow como se a chamasse. Willow o acompanha até a cozinha

B-Hmmm estou desconfiada!

F-Dos dois ai?

B-É!

D-Será que a Willow ta gostando do Xander de novo?

B-Não sei... mas eles vivem de segredinho!

Na cozinha...

X-Você acha que vai dar certo?

W-Só existe um meio de saber! Você trouxe o que pedi?

X-Fui quase decapitado, mas consegui sua urna...

W-Ótimo!Estamos em boa época do ano... Mercúrio está retrogrado!

X-Só espero que estejamos fazendo a coisa certa!

W-Morreria arrependida se pelo ao menos não tentasse!

X-Eu também!

B-Qual a 'coisa certa' que eu ainda não sei?

Buffy entra na cozinha com os braços cruzados

W-B-Buffy...

X-Não é nada, você não precisa...

B-Olha... não quero ser metida... apenas estou preocupada com esse comportamento de vocês dois! Sempre se isolando do grupo! Não quero atrapalhar nada, apenas saber se vocês estão bem!

W-Está tudo bem... só estamos passando pela mesma situação e isso nos une um pouco!

X-É!Por isso estamos assim!

Xander fala com um tom enfático e com seu jeito desengonçado

F-Ou talvez estejam planejando a mesma coisa!

B-O que?

Willow olha assustada para Xander

F-Esta na cara

B-Planejando o que, Faith?

F-Os dois perderam seus amores!Provavelmente estão tramando algo para trazê-los de volta, estou errada?Ou essa urna ai é apenas uma jarrinha de barro?

B-Então, vocês querem trazer Tara e Anya?

Willow e Xander continuavam em silêncio.

B-Eu nem acredito!

Diz Buffy inconformada balançando a cabeça negativamente.

W-Sabíamos que você não concordaria! Por isso ficamos calados!

B-Claro, talvez quando Anya e Tara aparecessem aqui como dois zumbis eu perceberia!

Diz Buffy em um tom irônico

X-Buffy! /

B-Desculpa... eu não queria falar assim delas! É só que...

Willow se aproxima da caçadora

W-Sabemos que você passou por isso, sabemos que você sofreu e que deve ter sido horrível ter sido expulsa do céu assim!

B-Se sabem disso, porque querem fazer tudo de novo?

X-Porque sabemos onde erramos!

Faith se aproxima querendo entender a historia...

F-Quer dizer que agora vocês sabem como ressuscitar alguém sem trazer efeitos colaterais? Nossa... vocês podem ressuscitar meu ex?

W-Cala essa boca sua...

Willow se arrepende a baixa o tom de voz

W-Desculpa... eu ainda tenho seqüelas...

F-Não, ruiva, eu mereci! Humor negro não é muito cabível nessa situação...

B-Mas Faith quis dizer algo importante!

F-Quis? o.O

B-Quer dizer que vocês sabem se elas querem voltar?

W-Não sabemos, mas podemos descobrir!

X-Fui ao mercado negro e falei com um cara, ele faz contatos sobrenaturais...

W- E não podemos perder o alinhamento dos planetas e...

X-Aquela história de Marte retrocedido!

W-Mercúrio retrogrado!

X-Isso...

B-E como farão isso? O corpo de Anya... estava no colégio... como?

W-Anya, assim como toda Sunnydale foi engolida pela Boca do Inferno!

F-E?

W-E isso aumenta nossas chances de ressuscitá-la, já que ela se encontra em um local místico.

X-Anya era um demônio da vingança! Mais fácil ainda encontrá-la.

B-Não entendo a relação de ser fácil por Anya ser um demônio!

W-D'Hoffryn

B-O cara de chifres?

W-Demônio mestre da Vingança!Ele sabe onde Anya está, pode nos dizer!

F-E esse cara pode mesmo falar com Tara e Anya do alem?

D-Buffy... tem alguém na porta!

Dawn corre até a cozinha

F-Deve ser só o Wood...

Faith sai da cozinha e atende a porta...

F-Instintos de caçadora nunca falham!

R-Estava tão ansiosa assim para me ver?

Faith sorri meio de lado. Wood a beija no rosto e põe na mesa algumas sacolas.

B-Depois conversamos sobre isso...

Diz Buffy em voz baixa

W-Precisamos de sua ajuda Buffy!

B-Vocês terão a minha ajuda assim que me convencerem que é realmente o melhor para Tara e Anya e não apenas para vocês!

Buffy sai da cozinha e vai para a sala.

F-Você demorou!

R-Nossa, esse lugar é fascinante!O clima, as paisagens,... não há como não parar e não olhar!

F-Gostou mesmo da Europa hein?

R-E você? Não gosta daqui?

F-Você pode achar estranho, mas ainda sinto falta de Sunnydalle... Sempre tinha ação, algo pra fazer...

R-Você quer ação? Eu posso te dar um pouco de ação...

Faith sorri novamente de lado

F-Tudo bem... estou meia cansada... você pode ir na frente, vou ficar por aqui!

R-Tudo bem então... boa noite!

B- Ahh o amor...

F- Shut up, B! Você sabe como eu sou...

B-Vai dizer que não está apaixonada?

F-Pelo Wood? Ele é um cara legal, gosto da companhia dele.. mas você sabe, não sou de romances nem casamentos...

B-Mas bem que podia dar uma chance a isso!

F- E você bem que podia cuidar da sua vida!

B-Hahaha, você sempre sem jeito quando se fala de sentimentos! Relaxa Faithy...

Buffy brinca com os cabelos da morena.

B- Um dia o amor vai te surpreender!

F- Yeah yeah.. certo..

Faith vai para a sala e junta-se a Willow,Xander e Dawn

D-Então foi isso? Ela ficou em São Paulo?

W-Recebi um postal faz uns dias... ela me parece feliz lá!

F-Desculpa interromper, mas... de quem estão falando?

D-Kennedy...

F-Ahh...

Faith faz uma cara de desgosto...

F-Sinceridade? Nunca gostei dela... Qual a sua Rosenberg? Achei que uma garota como você pudesse se relacionar com pessoas mais... 'Sociáveis'

D-Humhumhum

Dawn ria baixinho junto com Faith

W-Eu precisava me relacionar com alguém! Não é porque Tara morreu que eu precise viver num celibato! Claro... nunca vou completar esse vazio em mim...

F-Não quis dizer que você deixasse de ter relações totalmente... estou falando do nível da garota...

X-Ela era uma potencial, como você também foi!

F-Eu não era arrogante e metida...

D-Ah, vai, Faith! A Willow estava necessitada!

W-O que?

F-Mas ela bem poderia catar uma potencial melhor!

X-Ueh, pra quem ta na seca, qualquer uma vai!

W-Hellooow! Eu ainda estou aqui!

D-Foi mau Wills!

X-Afinal, quem somos nós pra julgar a Willow! Eu já namorei um Demônio da Vingança!

D-E a Buffy namorou 2 vampiros!

F-Eu já namorei uma garota!

Todos olham para Faith com uma cara de espanto

F-Hehe mentira...

W-Ahh...

D-Ufa...

F-Eu só transei com ela!

Novamente todos olham para Faith com a mesma expressão

X-Wow! Eu não sabia da sua ''preferência''

F-Não prefiro nada, apenas curto todos os prazeres que a vida pode me oferecer!

D-Isso é que é filosofia!

X-Não siga o exemplo dela!

W-De maneira alguma!

D-Nossa... nem acredito nesse conservadorismo vindo logo de vocês!

Dawn vai para seu quarto e Buffy se aproxima da sala...

B-Ela está crescendo rápido... ''Conservadorismo''...

F-É... espertinha igual a irmã!

Buffy aponta o indicador para Faith como se estivesse ameaçando-a de brincadeira

F-Bom... acho que vou dormir um pouco... essa cidade me dar tédio!

B-Pra você que não para quieta!

F-Olha quem fala... Boa noite , B!

B-Boa noite, fogueteirinha...

Faith olha carinhosamente para Buffy

F-Minha mãe me chamava assim...

B-E ela tinha razão...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

D-Willow... acordada e essa hora?

W-Oi Dawn! Eu digo o mesmo pra você!

D-Tenho aula...

W-Ah claro! Mas só começa daqui a 2 horas!

D-Não estou com sono... e você o que faz a essa hora em frente do laptop?

W-Pesquisando algumas coisas...

D- Você sempre tem o que pesquisar... e então, o que conversaram tanto na cozinha ontem?

W- Ahh não era nada.. eu e Xander estamos na mesma situação, vc sabe...

D-Entendo...

Willow muda instantaneamente de assunto...

W-Como vai de escola, Dawnie?

D-Ahh! Hoje vamos a uma excursão! Visitaremos o Museo di Storia Della Medicina

W-Hmm interessante!

D-Você acha? Roma é um saco! Ainda não vi nada de interessante!

R-Bom, a La Sapienza é a melhor escola por aqui!

Wood entra na sala

W-Falou um ex-diretor de escola experiente!

D-Por esse fim de mundo, é difícil mesmo ter alguma coisa melhor!

Dawn vai para a cozinha

R-Leva tempo para se acostumar... Sunnydalle é bem diferente de Roma

W-È... e pelo jeito você também não se acostumou com sua cama!

R-Digamos que eu queria ver o nascer do sol!

W-Hmm... porque não leva Faith para ir com você? Seria bem romântico!

R-Faith não é assim... as vezes nem sei o que ela é...

Wood faz uma expressão de duvida

R-Bem... vou indo ou não vejo o sol nascer!

W-Boa sorte!

Tempos depois...

B-Dawn! Está pronta para a aula?

D-Estou descendo!

Buffy entra na sala e ver Willow debruçada no laptop

B-Wills.. tadinha... deve ter passado a noite pensando naquele feitiço...

Buffy pega a ruiva nos braços e leva-a para sua cama.

B-Vamos Dawwwwwwwwwwwwwn!

D-Aii já vou, já vou!

X-Nossa que pressaaaaa!

F-Buffy!

Faith segura o telefone preocupada

F-Telefone pra você.. é o Giles!

Buffy faz uma cara de espanto ao ver o tom de voz preocupante de Faith

B- Xander.. você pode quebrar esse galho pra mim?

X-Claro, Buff! Conte-me tudo quando eu chegar...

B- Ok, obrigada!

Buffy dar as chaves do carro para Xander e corre para o telefone...

B- Giles...

G- # Buffy, como estão as coisas ai? #

B- Até agora estavam bem...

G- # Desculpe-me sempre ligar com noticias não muito agradáveis...#

B- Tudo bem Giles... aqui estava ficando chato mesmo!

G- #Pois se você sente falta de Sunnydalle, não vai mais! Roma é uma das Bocas do Inferno encontradas em nossos mapas!#

B-O QUE?

Faith se aproxima cada vez mais preocupada, observando cada expressão no rosto da caçadora

F-B, o que aconteceu?

Buffy faz um gesto com a mão pedindo para Faith esperar

B- Quer dizer que vim morar logo em outro centro místico?

G- # Foi proposital! O Conselho sabia que você queria se mudar para a Europa e... #

B- E por isso bancaram tudo para eu vir morar aqui?

G- # Exato...#

B- COMO VOCÊ NÂO ME DISSE ISSO ANTES,GILES?

G- # Buffy, não ponha a culpa em mim!Eles me avisaram faz pouco tempo! Sabiam que se eu soubesse, lhe contaria na mesma hora! #

B- Fomos enganados?

G- # De uma certa forma... #

Giles faz uma pausa

G- # Buffy.. você é uma caça vampiros! Não faria diferença viver em outra Boca o Inferno!Esse é seu dever e continua sendo!O Conselho sabe o que faz... #

B- Giles! Você sabia que Dawn ou Xander ou qualquer um de nós poderia morrer sem saber que vivemos em outro ninho de vampiros? Como eu iria saber?

G- # Avisei-lhe com a maior rapidez possível!#

B- Agora preciso de você aqui! Você tem que voltar! Como eu irei conseguir segurar essa barra?

G- #Faith está ai com você!#

Buffy olha para Faith que continua morrendo de curiosidades e preocupação

B- Eu sei.. mas você é meu guardião! Eu não sei nada sobre Roma! Você tem que vir!

G- #Farei o possível para ir! Falarei com os membros do Conselho!#

B- Giles... o Conselho não foi destruído?

G- #Eu até gostaria que existisse apenas um! Mas são várias sedes, assim como existem várias Bocas de Inferno!#

B- Ahh que maravilha! ¬¬

Buffy ironiza

B- Bom.. acho que farei uma reunião aqui! Tenho que dar a noticia a todos!

G- #Faça isso! Tome cuidado! E procure patrulhar sempre com ajuda extra, pois Campo Verano, por ser um cemitério monumental, é muito vasto e contem várias tumbas que servem de esconderijos! Tenha cuidado!#

B- Certo! Venha o mais rápido que poder!

G- #Cuide-se Buffy!#

Buffy desliga o telefone, pálida.

F- B...? Você está bem?

B- Ah... eu só estou ainda meio chocada com tudo isso... Não se preocupe!

F- O que Giles falou de tão horrível assim?

B- Contarei a todos hoje! Farei uma reunião depois do almoço!

F- Não posso ter uma preview?

Faith improvisa uma expressão de cachorro pidão

B- Tudo bem... Giles disse que o Conselho armou tudo! Estamos em outra Boca do Inferno!

F- WOW!

B- É! Bem vinda a nova Sunnydale!

F- Finalmente um pouco de ação!

B- Você é mesmo uma fogueteirinha! Saiba que estamos em alerta de perigo constante!

F- Isso não é tão ruim assim, B! Veja pelo lado da ação, da adrenalina, do sangue correndo nas veias, o instinto de caçar invadindo nossos corpos, pedindo uma nova luta...

B- Eu só queria dormir sem precisar me preocupar com o próximo apocalipse!

F- Você fez isso a vida toda! Porque desistir agora?

Buffy olha novamente com carinho para a morena

B-É, você tem razão... Mas ainda estamos em perigo!

Mais tarde, Buffy reuniu todos na sala de estar para informá-los da noticia.

B- E é isso! Giles disse que o Campo Verano, aquele cemitério aqui perto, é muito perigoso e tem muitos esconderijos! Dawn, você sabe que não deve passar por lá!

D- Eu sei Buffy!

R- Esse lugar não me cheirava bem mesmo... Tão lindo assim, só podia ter algo errado!

W- Nossa.. então o Conselho bancou tudo no intuito de nos por novamente num centro místico?

F- Afinal, é nosso trabalho, ruiva!

X-Por um lado tem sentido.. mas será que uma caçadora não pode tirar férias de seu oficio?

W- Achei que isso eram as nossas ferias!

D-Gente! Vocês acham mesmo que as Caças-vampiro param de ser o que são, só porque mudaram de endereço? Será que Buffy viveria mesmo o resto de sua vida normalmente omitindo seu poder de caçadora e sem usá-lo para bem algum?

X- Ela podia ser policial!

D- O que acontece é obvio! Buffy está aqui para impedir a disseminação do mau que é seu trabalho!

B- Dawn tem razão! Estamos aqui para isso! E se tivermos que enfrentar mais uma, não faz diferença! Estamos fazendo algo pelo mundo e isso não é uma escolha!

F-Não escolhemos, somos escolhidas!

B-Exato!

X- Então? Patrulha no Campo Verano?

F- Mau posso esperar pra conhecer esse cemitério!

X- Ele é enorrrrrrrme! E fica logo aqui perto!

R- È um monumento! Deve ser artístico!

W- JÁ percebeu que é o mesmo nome da nossa rua? Via Del Verano!

X- O Conselho pensa em tudo mesmo! Até na localização!

D- Queria que fosse bem longe da La Sapienza ou qualquer universidade! Assim eu não estudaria!

B- Dawnn!

D- È verdade!

R- Eu que não queria ser diretor novamente...

Todos riam...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

Buffy estava sentada no jardim de sua casa, olhando para o sul...

F- Se importa?

B- Claro que não... senta!

F- Ansiosa para mais um dia de caça?

B- Na verdade, com um pouco de medo...

F- Confesso que para o tamanho do cemitério, é de dar medo mesmo!

B- Não sabemos com que estaremos lidando! Podem ser mais fortes, mas bem treinados!

F-Vampiros são vampiros, B! A gente vai detonar de todo jeito!

Buffy sorri meio de lado

B- Faith... talvez eu não tenha te dito isso, mas... estou muito feliz de te ter por perto! Me sinto mais segura até! E a sua companhia.. é... é muito agradável.. nossa nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso logo pra você!

F- Buffy, eu sinto a mesma coisa!

B- Você fica séria quando fala meu nome todo!

F- É! Porque estou falando sério!

B- Nem parece que um dia já tentamos matar uma a outra feito cão e gato!

F- O ódio é o sentimento mais perto do amor!

Silêncio...

Logo Xander sai pela porta dos fundos...

X- E então? Já peguei minha espada, a Willow tem um machado.

W- E talvez eu use telepatia! Não tenham medo como da ultima vez.

B- Ultima vez?

W- Ahh, claro.. você não estava viva ainda...

B- Nossa, essa da telepatia ia servir bastante! Porque vc só usou quando eu morri?

W- Talvez porque não precisasse!Vc sempre se virou bem sozinha

B- Mas eu sempre precisei de vocês!Mas agora do que nunca preciso de todos vocês!

D- E estamos aqui como sempre!

R-Como na ultima batalha, e até a ultima batalha!

B-Obrigada gente! Agora vamos lá!

Todos saem em direção ao Campo Verano...

F- O que? Já é aqui?

W- Moramos a 8 blocos de um cemitério?

B- Eu mato o Conselho!

D- Eu explodiria todos eles de novo! Menos o Giles...

X-Falando nisso, o Giles vem para cá?

B- Disse que viria assim que pudesse!

F- B...

Faith chama Buffy com a mão como se tivesse visto alguma coisa...

B- Cuidado gente.. fiquem juntos...

X-Há muita névoa, eles podem está em qualquer lugar!

W- Dhisspyha!

Willow pronuncia a palavra estendendo a mão e lançando um feitiço que dissipara a névoa rapidamente...

B- Isso foi ótimo! Obrigada Wills!

W- É o meu dever!

A ruiva fica empolgada

F- Por aquela tumba, vi uma coisa se mexer!

Buffy segue Faith até o local suspeito

B-Sinto um cheiro... você não sente?

F- Não, mas foi bem aqui que vi!

B- Esse cheiro de perfume barato...

X-Buffy! Atrás de você!

A caçadora ver o vulto pulando por cima de uma tumba em sua direção... logo o vampiro cai em cima dela rolando ambos na névoa do cemitério...

B- Ótimo! Vamos ver como se saem esses vampiros europeus!

S- Acho que você já conhece um britânico, e muito bem!

Buffy abre a boca incrivelmente assustada.

B- Você?

S- Eu posso explicar...

F- Espera ai.. Você não tinha morrido na batalha?

Do outro lado, os Scoobies ouvem algo

X- Tem algo acontecendo ali...

R-Devemos checar?

D- Vamos...

W- Nossa... será que estou vendo...

X-Spike?

R- Wow!

D- Mas... mas...

Buffy continuava imóvel sem entender o motivo da presença do vampiro

S- È, eu morri sim! Mas voltei para ajudar Angel na empresa dele... Andrew me contou que você morava aqui... resolvi dar uma passada...

B- Como você voltou?

F- Ruiva?

W- Ê êê-eu não fiz isso!

S- Não foi culpa da Willow... oi!

W- Hey Spike!

S- Fred é a responsável... a de óculos, fala engraçado...

W- Fred? Você tem noticias dela?

Willow fala muito empolgada, mas logo se recompõe quando o olhar de todos se voltam para ela.

B- Então ela te ressuscitou?

S-Foi aquele amuleto... ele me fez virar um fantasma e consegui me materializar.

F- Então o vampiro está de volta!

Faith sorri balançando a cabeça com um olhar amigável

B-Incrível...

S- Esse lugar está cheio de vampiros... uma festa em cada cripta!

D- Isso é porque a Buffy ainda não colocou ordem no lugar!

W-Descobrimos que Roma é uma das Bocas do Inferno...

S- Sério? E onde fica? No Vaticano?

F- Hahahahahahaha

Faith se curva de tanto rir

B- Faith!

F- C'mon B, foi engraçado!

D- Eu não entendi...

W- Dawnie, acho que já está tarde... quer voltar?

B- Vamos todos! Acho que os vampiros estão tímidos hoje!

Quando Buffy se vira, um grupo de vampiros aparece na névoa, cercando todos

F- Errou, B!

Diz Faith já levantando sua estaca!

S- Showtime!

Todos começam a levantar suas armas e irem em direção aos vampiros, que já fechavam um círculo. Depois de exterminar a maioria dos vampiros, todos correm em direção a saída de Campo Verano

F- Recuando... esses vampiros são mais ágeis do que imaginei!

B- Pode acreditar!

D- Nossa... quero um banho!

S- Eu acho que vou no açougue comprar uma bolsa de sangue! Estou sedento!

W- Eu prefiro uma batatinha...

R- Eu acompanho sua batatinha, Willow!

Todos vão em direção a casa de Buffy


	4. Chapter 4

**CAP 4**

B- Como ele está? Ele perguntou por mim?

S- Você vai me encher mesmo com Angel?

B- Desculpa... eu já devia ter superado né?

S- Não sei de nada...

Spike parece aborrecido

B- Eu fiquei muito feliz pelo modo que você nos salvou

S- Ahh... era meu dever... e o amuleto ajudou bastante!

B- É...

S- Sabe.. Angel perguntou por você sim... mas um dia fomos atrás de você e te vimos com outro... Achamos melhor deixar você seguir em frente e nós resolvemos seguir nossa vida tambem.

B- Com outro? Vocês estiveram na Itália?

S- Faz um tempo... e que eu me lembre, não existia essa casa, e sim, um apartamento! Andrew estava lá.

B- Já faz um tempo que saímos de lá! O Conselho bancou essa casa e nos mudamos todos!

S- Nossa... o Conselho voltou? E tão bonzinho assim?

B- Você que pensa! Foi tudo planejado! Como Roma é uma boca do inferno, nos mandaram direto para o centro dela: o Cemitério Campo Verano! E como você percebeu, moramos a 8 blocos dele!

S- É, eles são espertos! Mas Xander não estava na África? E cadê o idiota do Andrew?

B- Se mudou com um rapaz que conheceu nessas noites... Xander resolveu voltar! Sentia-se vazio e com saudades. Willow também estava no Brasil com Kennedy, mas quando soube que todos estavam aqui, resolveu voltar.

S- E deixou a potencial na mão?

W- Eu não era feliz lá...

Willow aparece na sala com uma caneca de café fumaçante.

S- E então, bruxa... como está?

W- No momento.. exausta. Mas vou ficar bem! Nada que um café bem forte não resolva

B- Já sei.. vai ser uma daquelas noites que você vai dormir em cima do laptop!

W- Eu quero fazer tudo mais perfeitamente possível

S- Fazer o que?

Willow se aproxima do sofá onde Spike a Buffy estavam sentados

W- Vou tentar de novo... Morreria arrependida se não tentasse!

S- Ah... está falando da bruxinha loira?

B- Ela quer trazê-la como fez comigo!

S- Bruxa... onde está com a cabeça... todos nós sabemos o quanto Buffy sofreu depois disso!

X- Estão falando de novo daquele assunto?

Xander percebe a conversa e entra na sala

X- Sabemos o que estamos fazendo! Se erramos com Buffy, não vamos errar com Anya e Tara!

S- Vão trazer Anya também? Loucura...

X- Não é sua decisão, é nossa!

B-Xander, calma!

S- Tudo bem... e qual é o plano? Convençam-me de que podem fazer tudo sem trazer efeitos e eu mesmo ajudo!

X- Não precisamos de sua ajuda!

W- Xander!

Willow olha desapontada para Xander

W- Sim Spike.. queremos sua ajuda! Sabemos que você conhece muitas pessoas do submundo!

B- E ele já esteve na WOLFMAN&HEART!

S- Sim, conheço.

W- Toda ajuda vai ser necessária! Se quer saber do plano, venha comigo...

Willow leva-o até a sala e mostra-lhe o laptop

W- Tenho escrito todos os feitiços realizados na noite de ressurreição da Buffy! Tenho registrado cada nome de espírito caroneiro, cada falha com a urna e com a falta de comunicação antes do ritual!

S- Falta de comunicação?

X- Quando Buffy veio, não a consultamos antes para saber se ela queria voltar! Por isso ela veio tão confusa!

W- A nossa maior missão agora é se comunicar com Tara e Anya. Xander já foi ao mercado negro e conseguiu outra urna...

X- Perguntei se lá existia alguém que conseguisse se comunicar com mortos. Existe um médium muito bom, mas seus serviços são muito caros!

S- Tal de Immortal?

B- Ele só trabalha com negócios e finanças entre dimensões.

S- VOCÊ ESTAVA COM ELE?

B- Foi só uma noite... eu precisava me divertir!

S- Mas o que as pessoas vêem nele? Ele é um mago...

W- GENTE! Estamos falando sério aqui!

Buffy e Spike baixam a cabeça

B- Desculpa Wills... Xander...continue, por favor!

X- Esse médium se chama Hulliano. E ele parece ser o melhor na arte.

S- Hulliano... hmm... eu não reconheço o nome! Mas posso ir ao mercado negro daqui!

X- Vou com você!

S- Onde fica?

D- No Vaticano hahahahhahahhhahahahah!

Todos olham para Dawn sem entender.

D- Droga! Quando Spike fez a piada todo mundo riu!

F- Piada repetida Dawnie!

Faith e Dawn se aproximavam.

F- B.. está tudo bem?

B- Sim... Spike quer ajudar naquele plano!

D- Que plano?

Buffy olha para Faith tentando improvisar uma mentira..

B- Não é nada Dawn. È estratégia de caçar!

D- Ahh... e eu nasci ontem sabia?

R- Dawn, está pronta?

Wood pega seu casado e abre a porta

D- Vou com o Wood até 'La Sapienza'. Vamos observar as instalações!

R-Para ter certeza que é seguro para Dawn!

B- Isso é ótimo! Boa idéia Wood! Tenham cuidado!

D- Vamos ter..

Dawn sai ainda chateada.

F- B, não ta na hora de tratar a Dawn como uma mulher e não como a sua irmã pentelha?

B- Faith, ela continua pentelha!

F- Mas já cresceu! Dawn já passou por muitas, acho que ela deveria saber!

B- Tenho medo da reação dela! Ela era muito apegada a Tara!

F-Tem pessoa mais apegada a Tara que a própria Rosenberg?

Buffy fica sem palavras

F- Se a ruiva quer trazê-la, tem noção dos riscos que ambas correm!

B- Você tem razão!

W- Buffy, Faith...

Willow chama a atenção das caçadoras

B- O que achou?

W- Preciso de vocês para me comunicar com D'Hoffryn.

F- Nossa... nunca pensei que fosse participar de um feitiço!

W- Para comunicar-se com ele, precisamos de uma força ampla. Tenho medo de usar meus poderes e.. você sabe...

F- Ficar mauzona de novo!

W- É...

B- Vamos lá!

W- Ahh... mas como vocês sabem, Não tenho muitos ingredientes aqui!Precisarei comprar!

F- Existe alguma Magic Box por aqui?

W- Tem uma perto do Dromo de Roma! Segundo esse mapa da Google...

B-Imprima o mapa... Vamos lá agora mesmo!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAP 5**

No carro, Buffy e Faith tentavam achar o caminho.

B- Agora eu viro aonde Faith?

F- A esquerda , nessa rua Via Cesare Sollls. Droga! Sou péssima em italiano!

B- Estamos na rua certa... Atrás da universidade. E agora?

F- Agora vira nessa tal de Via Del Marucine e vai direto até chegar na Del Sardi esquina com a Del Sabelli!

B-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA

F- Tava demorando você me zoar!

B-Desculpa Faithy, mas não dava pra não rir com sua pronuncia!

F- Ta ta.. agora ler você!

B- Não, você é minha co-pilota! Agora eu vou aonde?

F- Vai seguindo até chegar na Del Latinni

B- Atrás do Dromo!É...Até que não foi tão difícil!

F- Pra você, não foi!

B- Hahah, ahh vai, um pouco de italiano não faz mau... Vamos achar a loja!

F- B...

B- Sim..

F- Que porra é um Dromo?

B- Ahh.. o dromo era a calçada frontal aos estádios que o antigo povo da Grécia homenageava e era homenageado pelos deuses.

F- Hmmmm, bom lugar pra uma loja de magia!

Enquanto isso, Spike e Xander vão ao mercado negro.

S-Então, você acha que o chifrudo vai ajudar?

X- Willow já está providenciando o modo de fazer contato com ele.

S- E pq D'Hoffryn a ajudaria?

X- Ele sabe do poder de Willow...

S- Um dia ele vai querer se aproveitar!

X- Anya estará aqui e ela saberá como lidar com seu mestre! Ela sempre dar seu jeito

Xander parecia brilhar quando falava de Anya

S- Você a ama!

X- È verdade... Bem... aqui estamos!

Spike olha para frente e ver um bueiro coberto de uma névoa densa.

S- Vamos lá!

Enquanto isso, na Loja de Magia.

F-Spell It! Finalmente um nome familiar!

B- La vamos nós!

Buffy se aproxima da vendedora:

B-Buona notte! Non capisco ittaliano bene! Mi Scusi...

Vendedora-Não se preocupe, falo inglês!

B- Ahh ótimo! Ufa! Temos uma lista de ingredientes, pode ajudar?

V-Claro...

F-Nossa, esse lugar é muito bonito!

V-Grazie!

B-O Giles bem que poderia vir aqui!Ele ia adorar!

V- Está tudo aqui! São 11 euros e 50**cêntimos**

B- Ahh, obrigada! Vamos Faith?

F- Vamo nessa ... Addio!

V- Ciao! Grazie Mille!

Faith e Buffy entram no carro.

F- Será que vai dar certo, B?

B- Se Willow confia em nós, devemos confiar nela também!

F- B, não sei quanto a você, mas ontem não deu pra explorar o Verano direito.. ta afim de ir lá comigo?

B- Não sei Faith! Precisaríamos de reforços! Como sabe, ontem fomos cercadas por muito deles!

F- Eu sei... eles são barra. Mas eu também confio na gente! Em nós... eu e você!

B- Sem duvidas, somos ótimas juntas, mas melhor não arriscar!

F-Tudo bem!

As caçadoras chegam em casa...

F- Wow! Já é tarde...

B- DAWNNN!

R- Está dormindo! Fomos na universidade e checamos tudo..me pareceu bem normal!

B- Pelo ao menos Dawn está a salvo! Obrigada Wood!

R- Não há de quê! Acharam a Loja?

F- Sim, e eu até improvisei um italiano!

R- Willow ainda está na sala!

Wood parece não dar muita atenção a Faith, que faz uma cara de desentendida.

R- Eu vou dormir, boa noite!

B- Boa Noite!

F- Wood!

Faith se aproxima dele

F- Qual é a sua? Vai ficar me ignorando agora?

R- Não é o contrário que está acontecendo?

F- Escuta... você sabe como eu sou!

R- É eu sei... e você não vai mudar! Por isso estou indo embora... já consegui um ap em Paris! Uma amiga mora lá!

F-Amiga? Não vem com essa, Robin!

R-Eu já decidi, Faith! Esse não é meu lugar!

F-Ótimo! Você provou mais uma vez pra mim que não existe mesmo homem decente no mundo!

R- E mesmo que eu fosse assim, porque eu sou assim, você ainda não estaria satisfeita!

Robin sobe as escadas e vai para seu quarto.

B- Wills?

W- An? Buffy?

B- Eu sabia que você ia acabar dormindo de novo!

W- Eu ... você trouxe tudo?

B- Sim... mas amanhã faremos tudo! Está tarde, vá dormir!

W- Tudo bem uahhh! Vou indo... boa noite Buffy... obrigada por tudo!

B- Boa noite Willow! Amo você!

W- Eu também...

Willow vai sonolenta para seu quarto.Buffy senta no sofá exausta.

F- Spike e Xander ainda não voltaram!

B- O mercado negro só começa a noite, eles vão demorar!

F- Você me parece cansada... não vai dormir?

B Não consigo... você e Wood estão bem?

F- Não... ele vai embora!

B- Nossa... ele vai embora?

F- Diz que não pertence a esse lugar e vai morar com uma amiga em Paris!

B-Owww Faith, eu sinto muito...

F- Eu to bem... não sei o que tem de errado comigo! Não consigo me apegar a ninguém!

B- Será que você tem medo de ficar sozinha?

F- Buffy.. eu SOU sozinha! Não tenho medo de nada!

B- Mas você é sozinha por escolha própria! Um dia quando você sofrer por alguém, vai entender do que estou falando!

F- Eu já passei de tudo na vida, B! Eu sei sim do que você está falando!

B- Já amou de verdade?

Faith silencia

F- Esse não é meu assunto favorito... acho que vou dormir...

B- Boa noite então... desculpa se...

F- Tudo bem...

Faith sobe as escadas e vai para seu quarto. Rapidamente ela abre a janela e salta para o telhado, desce para o jardim.

F- Nada como uma caçada antes de dormir!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6**

S- Hulliano! Conoscete questo tipo?

Comerciante- Hulliano, si si! La strega grande!

S- Que diabos é 'strega', Xander?

X-Não sei ainda.. mas ele conhece o nosso cara!

S- Pergunte se esse cara mexe com gente morta!

X-Hulliano tratta con la gente guasto?

C-Sicuro!É un uomo molto potente!

X- Disse que sim e que é poderoso! Come possiamo comunicare con lui?

C-Appena segua questa strada avanti e troverete una casa piccola, lle pareti nere!Vive là!

X- Vamos.. ele me indicou o caminho!

S- Grazie!

Os dois seguem direto a casa indicada pelo comerciante

X- Casa preta, parede preta... ele mora aqui mesmo!

Dois homens altos atendem a porta com uma cara nada agradável.

X- Buona notte!Stiamo cercando Hulliano!Is lui intorno?

S-Falam inglês? Seria mais fácil...

Um dos Homens – O que querem com ele?

S-Temos dinheiro!

X-Dólares!

Os dois homens se entreolham. Logo abrem a porta para Xander e Spike entrarem.

Enquanto isso, Faith chega ao cemitério.

F- Hmmm, acho que os vampiros resolveram tirar uma soneca, han?

Faith fala alto tentando chamar atenção.

F- Ou será que ficaram com medo quando nos enfrentaram a ultima vez? Porque eu lembro muito bem de ter chutado o traseiro de vocês!

Devagar, alguns vampiros se aproximam de Faith, sorrindo diabolicamente.

F- Ai estão vocês... prontos para virarem pó?

Os vampiros fazem novamente um circulo em volta da caçadora que se encontra cercada por sete deles.

F- Essa é a única estratégia que vocês tem? C'mon, vocês nem se esforçam!

V-GRRRHHH

Os vampiros fecham o circulo em cima de Faith, que consegue sair dele e atacar por trás. Rapidamente, um viram pó. Faith pula em uma tumba, ganha impulso e direciona sua estaca em um deles, que corria em sua direção. Ela crava-lhe a estaca. Ainda restavam 5 e estavam furiosos com as provocações. Faith consegue pular por cima de outra tumba e tentar a mesma estratégia, mas o vampiro foi mais esperto e Faith cai no chão

F- Owww merdaaa...

Faith grita de dor no chão e os vampiros voltam a se aproximar em círculos. Faith se levanta com a mão na barriga, tentando se equilibrar. Com uma das mãos ela lança a estaca no vampiro mais próximo e corre até a saída de Campo Verano...

Enquanto isso...

X- Viemos em missão de paz

Xander parece nervoso ao ver a fisionomia macabra do mago

H- O Que querem? Vocês tem dólares?

S- Sim, quantos você quiser! Precisamos de seu serviço! Quanto custaria para comunicar-se com mortos?

H- Depende de onde se encontra o morto.

X- Conhece Sunnydale? A Boca do Inferno que recentemente foi devastada

H- Sunnydale? Si, sicuro! Conhecia muitas pessoas de lá.

O Mago mudava de fisionomia, parecia muito interessado.

H- Bom... então não vai ser tão difícil. Posso localizar facilmente as bocas do inferno.

X- Ótimo! Tem alguém que gostaria de falar com você!

S-É uma bruxa muito poderosa!

H- Como tenho simpatia por Sunnydale, vou ajudá-los! Mas ainda cobro caro e em dólar!

S- Va benne! Va benne!

Faith chega em casa muito ferida e mancando. Ela abre a porta devagar para não fazer barulho. Logo quando vai subindo as escadas um vulto surge da sala de estar.

B- Eu sabia que você tinha ido!

F- B?

Buffy aparece com os braços cruzados e vai até Faith.

B- Você está muito ferida, deixa eu ver...

F- Ah, B, não foi nada! Eu dei conta!

B- Estou vendo que deu! ¬¬

Buffy ironiza

B-Vamos lá para cima.. vou ver se consigo cuidar disso!

As duas sobem as escadas.Faith se apóia no ombro de Buffy

F- Mas eu juro... ahhh... eu consegui matar 4 deles! Eram 7!

B- Você é louca! Se arriscar assim, nós mal conhecemos o território ou as táticas!

F- Nisso eu posso ajudar!Eles sempre cercam!

B- Mas não é suficiente! Éramos muitos ontem e nem conseguimos matar todos!

F- Ahhm B.. eu só precisava de um pouco de adrenalina no sangue!

Buffy põe uma malinha de 1ºs socorros em cima da cama

F- Como você sabia que eu tinha ido?

B- Eu sei como você é teimosa!

F- Wow, B! Você me conhece mais que eu mesma!

B- Talvez eu ainda conheça pouco, mas o suficiente...

F- Ahhgh... isso arde!

B- E aos poucos vou conhecendo mais... Como agora!

F- O que eu fiz?

B- Chorando como um bebê por causa de uma ferida no abdômen!

F- Hey, foi profundo, tá!

B- Bom, vou por esse curativo e a sra vai ficar de molho um pouco! Caçar ferida não dar!

F- Saro rápido!

B- Se você ficar quieta , talvez sim!

F- Que é isso? Virou minha babá agora?

B- Isso são ordens! Agora vamos dormir! Temos o feitiço da Willow amanhã! Vamos ter o dia cheio!

F- E eu vou dormir aqui mesmo?

B- E porque não? Tem espaço suficiente para nós duas! E preciso ficar de olho em você ou perco meu braço direito!

Faith sorri surpreendida

F-Sou mesmo seu braço direito?

B- Talvez só um pouco.. só meu dedo!

F- Esse aqui?

Faith mostra seu dedo do meio para Buffy

B- Sabe o que você faz com isso?

F- Hahaha... ahh, B, nao me faça rir, isso dói!

B- Ótimo! A festa acabou! Vamos dormir!

Buffy apaga a luz e deita na cama


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7**

Willow é a primeira a acordar. Desce as escadas e se depara com Xander deitado no sofá em um sono profundo.

W- Tadinho... deve ter chegado tarde!

Willow o cobre com um edredom e vai até a cozinha. Lá, Dawn já estava fazendo seu café da manhã!

D-Bom Dia Wills! Quer panquecas?

W-Dawn... hoje é sábado! Você vem acordando tão cedo ultimamente!

D-Eu não quero ficar de fora!

W-Não se preocupe, Dawn! Se há algo importante a dizer, Buffy te contará!

D- Até parece que não conheço a irmã que tenho!

W- Na verdade, eu vou querer panquecas sim!

Xander aparece na cozinha esfregando os olhos

X- Bom dia...

W- Xander! Como foi ontem no mercado?

D- Mercado?

Willow logo muda a expressão e improvisa uma mentira

W- No mercado central de Roma! Você fez muitas compras?

X- Ahh sim sim! Comprei duas camisas da Itália!

D- Nossa... você fazendo compras! Virou metrosexual agora?

X- Hum?

Wood desce as escadas, cheio de malas.

D-Aonde você vai?

R-Embora... Vim me despedir!

W-Embora? Para onde?

R-Vou morar com uma amiga em Paris! Foi muito bom lutar lado a lado com vocês! Mas meu trabalho aqui já se encerrou!

D-E Faith?

Wood olha desapontado para Dawn

R- Ela vai ficar bem! Até melhor...

D- Vamos sentir sua falta!

X- Você sempre ajudou muito aqui!

R- Mas acho que preciso ir! Diga a Buffy que se precisar de mim, pode me ligar a qualquer hora!

D- O que vamos dizer a Faith?

R- Ela sabe que estou indo... e está dormindo agora!

Wood balança a cabeça negativamente

R-Bom... vou indo! Sentirei saudades!

W- Nos também

X- Ciao, amico!

R- Ciao!

D- Tchau, Wood.

Dawn fecha a porta acenando

W- Nossa... as meninas ainda não acordaram!

X- Buffy sempre acorda por volta das 8!

W- São 9 e meia ainda! Ela deve está cansada!

No quarto...

B-Hmmmmm... que soninho bommm!

F- Hum, B... o melhor sono da minha vida!

B- O.O Faith!

Buffy olha assustada para a caçadora ao seu lado

F- Que foi?

B- Nada.. só num me acostumei a ter alguém comigo numa cama!

F- E eu não me acostumei a ficar na cama com alguém por mais de uma hora e meia!

B- Hora... A HORA! Que horas são?

F- Hmm... são 9 e meia

B- Ahh não! Eu nunca acordo depois das oito!

F- B, hoje é sábado!

B- É, eu sei! Por isso mesmo!Em dia de semana eu acordo as 7 pra deixar a Dawn!

F- E dai? Você dormiu um pouquinho a mais, só isso!

B- Isso nunca me ocorreu antes!

F- Quer dizer que...

Faith dar um sorrisinho safado

F- A Faith aqui fez você ter o melhor sono da sua vida?

B- Não! A Faith ai me fez perder o horário e agora eles vão me encher de perguntas!

F- C'mon... vamos parar o drama e descer, falow?

B- Ta... e rápido!

As duas caçadoras descem as escadas... Buffy vai na frente apressadamente

B- Bom dia...

W- Buffy,Faith, que bom que acordaram!

X- É... para concluir o nosso ''plano'' de caçar!

Buffy olha para Dawn sentada na sala .

B- Precisamos conta-la!

W- Tem certeza? Podemos ser mais convincentes!

B- Não! Dawn não é mais uma criança! Ela precisa saber!

X- É... acho que seria uma boa!

Buffy vai até a sala e senta-se do lado da Irmã

B- Dawn...

D- Se você veio pra tentar me enrolar de novo...

B- Acho que agi errado com você te privando da verdade!

D- Ahh... finalmente você percebeu que não sou mais uma criança irritante!

B- Mas continua irritante!

D- Buffy!

B- Deixe-me contar! Estamos nos preparando para um feitiço muito complexo...

Faith, Willow e Xander esperam ansiosos na cozinha

X- Você acha que ela vai aceitar?

W- Ela vai ficar um pouco chateada mais...

F- Relaxa, ruiva! Se a Buffy aceitou, com certeza Dawn entenderá!

Dawn aparece na cozinha de braços cruzados

D- E se algo der errado?

W- Dawnie... nada pode dar errado, eu te prometo isso!

D- Então podem contar comigo, pq amo Tara e quero-a de volta! Mas também quero que ela venha feliz! Ahh... e a Anya também!

X- Está tudo marcado! Achamos o melhor médium da Itália para nos ajudar a falar com elas!

B- então conseguiram o Hulliano?

X- Prometemos dinheiro em troca! Dólares...

F- Não é problema! O Wood pode arrumar umas notas...

W- Wood foi embora

Faith olha assustada para Willow

W- Ele disse que te avisou que iria!

F- Sim claro... só não sabia que era assim tão de repente!

X-Não se preocupe! Spike já providenciou umas notas!

B- Spike! Onde ele esta?

X- Numa cripta!Ele virá assim que o sol se por!

W-Mas temos o feitiço de D'Hoffryn também!

F-Estamos prontinhas para a ação, ruiva!

B- Compramos tudo! Podemos ir agora!

W- Ótimo! Vamos...

Willow prepara tudo em seu quarto, as velas, os incensos, alguns livros de encantamento.

W-Agora só faltam vocês!

F- Oh Yeah!

B- O que faremos?

W- Sentem-se no meio das velas, vou dizer o encantamento e você repetem comigo!

F- Essa é fácil!

W- Dêem as mãos!

B- o.O

W- Vamos, preciso da união dos poderes de vocês!

B- Ta, e então?

W- Fechem os olhos...preciso conectar as energias... canalizar ambas para usar o máximo de poder! Concentrem-se e sintam suas energias se misturarem! Sintam em suas mãos, em seus corpos, passem essas energias para o centro de seus corpos, como se estivessem acumulando-as.

As duas caçadoras se concentram e começam a sentir seus poderes de caçadora fluindo

W- Já consigo sentir o poder crescendo... agora repitam comigo: 'D'Hoffryn, deus mestre da vingança, ouça nossa prece, conheça nosso pedido. Venha a nós, ó mestre, e...

Logo uma luz clara começa a se manifestar entre as caçadoras... O monstro de barba e chifres aparece rapidamente, girando em torno se si e voltando-se imediatamente para Willow.

DH- Senhorita Rosenberg!Conheci de longe seu pedido

F- Como assim ela? Foi a gente que...

B-Shhhh! Cala a boca ou ele não vai nos atender!

DH- Duas caçadoras como vocês pedindo minha ajuda? Confesso que estou lisonjeado!

W- D'Hoffryn, agradeço muito a sua presença! Desculpa incomodá-lo de novo..

DH- Chega de formalidades, apenas vamos ao que interessa!

W- Claro... você sabe que Anyanka , sua discípula, morreu em batalha em Sunnydalle!

DH- O Que? Anyanka está morta?

W- Sim! Mas isso pode ser revertido! Estamos planejando a volta dela!

DH- Como? Querem trazer minha Anyanka de volta?

W- Não falharemos! Só precisamos saber se consegue localizá-la!

DH- Claro, eu sinto a vibração de todos os meus demônios! Mas Anya está morta?

F- Está! Ela morreu! Supera!

B- FAITH!

DH- Humm, posso localizá-la, assim como posso trazê-la de volta eu mesmo

W- Você pode?

DH- Sim, mas sempre com condições! Quero um sacrifício de outro demônio em troca! A cada demônio que vive, um tem que morrer!

B- Ai, onde vamos achar um demônio?

DH-Darei-lhe tempo para conseguir minha oferta! Quando decidirem, pode me chamar! E sem as velinhas por favor, elas me dão enjôo!

W- Nòs acharemos, prometo! Obrigada D'Hoffryn!

O demônio desaparece

F- Até que foi facil!

B- É! E só precisamos agora de um demônio! Mas nada é mais fácil de achar que um demônio em uma boca do inferno!

W- É...

Silencio

W- Vocês já podem soltar as mãos!

B- O.O Ups..

F- Opa...

Mais tarde...

S- Vampiro na casa!

D- Spike! Você trouxe o Hulliano?

X- Calma Dawn! Ele vai chegar por contra própria!

S- Onde estão as caçadoras e a bruxa?

B- Aqui!

X- Buffy... você sorrindo.. isso devem ser boas noticias!

B- Vocês não vão acreditar!

F- O chifrudo pode trazer Anya de volta!

X- O QUE?

W- Sim Xander... Anya estará entre nós em alguns dias! Só precisamos de um demônio

e ela volta!

X- Eu... eu nem... eu nem acredito! Vai dar certo!

Xander senta no sofá chocado!

W- Eu disse que não íamos falhar!

D- Isso é maravilhoso Wills! Agora só precisamos falar com o Hulliano e ele vai trazer a Tara também!

B- Dawn! Esse cara vai apenas falar com ela, não vai trazê-la!

X- O ritual de ressurreição vai ser semelhante ao que Willow fez com Buffy!

D- Ahh... não tem problema... vamos falar com ela! Isso é bom, certo?

W- Claro! Se vamos trazê-la, tem que ser com o consentimento dela!

Alguém bate na porta

S- Eu atendo! Deve ser ele!

H-Buona notte!

S-Estavamos esperando por você. Por favor entre!

H- Onde está a bruxa?

W- Sou eu, senhor!

H- Sinto uma energia forte vinda de você... em que posso ajudá-la!

W- Preciso que você faça contato com Tara Maclay!

H- Preciso de um pertence da falecida

Willow tira do bolso um pequeno cristal

W- Sempre levo-o comigo! Era o preferido dela

H- Perfeito... me der um tempo, vou tentar chamá-la...

Faith cochicha com Buffy

F- Isso daí não é furada?

B- Não me parece muito com um medium, mas a reputação dele é boa!

H- Shhhh! Silencio! Preciso me concentrar!

B- vamos sair daqui pessoal! Deixem apenas Willow com ele! Vamos lá para fora!

Todos vão para o jardim. Willow ansiosa esperava que o mago se manifestasse.

H- Hummm

W- O que? Ela está ai?

H- Vejo uma moça... loira, de olhos azuis que cintilam

W- Ahh meu Deus...

H- Ela parece muito feliz, dança por entre árvores...

W- Ahh, minha Tara!

Os olhos de Willow se enchem de lágrimas

H- Preciso que fale com ela... preciso que ela reconheça sua voz!

W- Tara... amor! Querida, você pode me ouvir?

H- Ela está escutando...Ela chora ao ouvir sua voz!

W- Tara, amor não chore!Eu preciso de você! Preciso de você ao meu lado!

H- Ela diz que sente sua falta mais que tudo

W- Oww, querida, eu também, eu também!

Willow soluça de tanto chorar

W- Tara... preciso do seu sim para finalmente nos encontráramos!

H- Ela diz que está confusa

W- Eu quero te trazer de volta... como eu trouxe Buffy! Lembra? Preciso do seu sim!

H- Hmm, ela não para de chorar!

W- Não sofra Tara! Se você vier, vamos ser felizes como sempre fomos!Ou até mais!Preciso apenas do seu sim! Apenas diga sim...

Silencio

W- O que ela disse?

H- Diz que é muito feliz onde ela está! Que está em paz!

W- Tara... por favorr...

Willow chora descontroladamente

W- Tara... por favor, diga simm!

H- Calma, bruxa... seus poderes estão afetando minha comunicação!

W- Eu não controlo isso!

H- Pois devia... minha conexão com o outro mundo está se dissipando aos poucos

W- O QUE ELA DISSE?

H-Calma Calma! Ela está estendendo a mão!

W- Isso.. Tara, baby, venha!

H- Ahh... mierda!

W- O que foi?

H- Perdi contato!

W- Ahhh... mas ela estendeu a mão certo? Ela quer vir! Ela quer!

Buffy e o resto da gangue aparecem na sala aflitos

B-Willlow? Você está bem?

X- Wills!

D- Nossa ela está chorando!

Buffy corre de encontro a ruiva e a abraça!

W- Ela estendeu a mão, Buffy! Ela quer vir!

B- Oww Wills, isso é maravilhoso!

X- O que?

F- Tara disse sim!

D- Podemos trazê-la!

H- EI! Eu ainda estou aqui! Vão me pagar hoje ou o que?

F- Não gostei desse cara!

W- Agora só falta D'Hoffryn aceitar a...

O demônio reaparece novamente

DH- Ahh, vejo que já se decidiu!

W- Não, foi um engano eu...

DH- Mas que beleza de oferta! Eu não sabia que amavam tanto Anyanka!

F- Que?

B- Oferta?

H- Quem diabos é esse?

X- Não fale assim com ele! È D'Hoffryn, o mestre da

DH- Vamos resumir! Você é o sacrifício perfeito para a volta de Anyanka!

W- É?

H- Como assim? Com quem você pensa que está falando? Eu sou Hulliano, o grande medi,

DH- Chega de tanto bla bla bla! ''Que por esse grande sacrifício, Anyanka volte de onde estiver para essa dimensão, que assim seja''!

H- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooo!

Logo o médium rapidamente se dissipa em uma fumaça negra. Um barulho chama atenção de todos, que olham para o lado e ver o corpo nu de Anya no chão da sala.

X- Anya?

F- Nossa, ela voltou mesmo!

B- Xander... ela está bem?

A- Xan... Xander?

X- Anya! È você...

Xander a abraça chorando

X- Anya... meu amor... você está aqui! Está aqui...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAP 8**

Tempos depois...

B-Ela está bem?

X- Está dormindo.. mau ficava em pé quando lhe dei banho... ela está cansada!

Xander ainda com olhos vermelhos, chorava.

W- Anya de volta! Isso é maravilhoso!

S- O melhor de tudo foi o chifrudo ter levado o Hulliano!

D-E não gastamos um centavo!

F- È verdade... mas e você? Conseguiu o que queria ruiva?

W- Simm sim! Tara quer voltar!

B-Estendeu a mão... é... um sinal de que ela quer ficar ao seu lado

F- E então, quando faremos o ritual?

Faith estava empolgada esfregando as mãos

B- Calma, Faith! Ainda é cedo! Mal mantivemos contato com...

W- O mais rápido possível!

B- Que?

W- Claro! Precisamos trazê-la antes que mude de idéia!

Anya aparece na escada

A- Vocês vão trazer Tara?

X- Anya! An, meu amor você já está bem?

A- Sim sim.. só um pouco...

Anya põe a mão na testa, tonta. Xander corre para segurá-la

X- Você deveria ter ficado na cama!

A- Estou bem, Xand, juro!

B- Como foi a viagem?

A- Foi tudo calmo! D'Hoffryn me avisou. Quando somos substituídos, não sofremos nenhum dano parecido como o feitiço de ressurreição.

W- Como assim? O feitiço não causa danos!

A- Willow, e todos os danos que causamos a Buffy?

X- Calma Anya, pensamos em tudo!

B- Você acha que se o plano não fosse bom, eu mesma apoiaria?  
A- Sei lá,você poderia ter ficado louca depois do The First

X- Essa é a minha Anya! Sempre com comentários desagradavelmente cômicos!

B- Não estou louca, disso tenho certeza.

F- Eu não tenho!

B- FAITH!

Buffy bate no braço da caçadora morena

F- Aiii! Brincadeira, ow!

A- Nossa, as coisas mudaram mesmo por aqui...

Anya olha para Buffy e Faith que implicavam uma com a outra

A-Duas, caçadoras, dois destinos, bla bla bla, uma facada ali, uma troca de corpos aqui, BUM! a formula perfeita para uma bela amizade!

F- An?

B-Ela voltou louca

W-Gente! Eu acho que entraremos em alinhamento com Mercúrio daqui a exatamente 3 horas!

X- Ihh, temos pouco tempo então!

A- Ahh, tudo de novo! Vamos ter aquele diálogo sobre coragem e dimensão infernal? Você vai vomitar uma cobra?

B- Você vomitou uma cobra?

D- Eeeww

W- Dessa vez eu acho que não vou precisar. Pesquisei um modo mais sutil de ser testada!

F- Então... iremos fazer o ritual aonde?

A- Isso é impossível de se fazer! Deveria ser em Sunnydalle, onde o corpo de Tara está!

W- Não vou trazer o corpo de Tara! Vou materializá-la!

B- Vai trazer o espírito e materializar?

X- É até melhor do que ressuscitar, não acham?

G- Mas será preciso mais forças!

B- GILES!

Giles aparece na porta e todos se surpreendem ao vê-lo

G- Desculpa ter entrado assim! Vi vocês pela janela, e...

B- Eu estou tão feliz que você voltou!

D- Giles!

Buffy e Dawn correm para abraçar o guardião

G- Também senti falta de todos vocês...

Logo o guardião olha surpreso para Anya, que estava na poltrona e levanta rapidamente ao vê-lo

G- Anya...?

A- Você sabe, eles não se conformam com a morte!

G- Você está bem?

A- Sim.

G- Willow, você quem a trouxe?

W- Não, foi D'Hoffryn.

X- Longa história

A- Eu fui substituída por um sacrifício

X- Não tão longa...

G-Bom, acho que cheguei em uma hora critica!

W- É verdade, só temos... 2 horas e meia pra o alinhamento...

B- Mas o que você quis dizer com precisar de mais forças?

G- Como você ia dizendo, precisamos de uma oferta maior do que apenas o sangue de um ser abençoado!

W- Precisamos da canalização de poderes, um grande, como a Boca do Inferno

X-O Campo Verano?

F- Ritual no Cemitério?

B-Isso significa que temos que disputar território com os vampiros!

G- Vocês acham que dão conta?

B- O Spike vai ajudar

Anya e Giles- SPIKE?

D- Ahh é, ele também esta aqui!

A- É difícil morrer com vocês por perto!

B- Não fomos nós! Foi o próprio amuleto que ele usou! Ele era um espírito e foi materializado pela Fred!

W- Fred... ela tem potencial mesmo!

A ruiva suspira...

A-Porque não fica com a Fred e deixa a Tara comendo nuvem no céu?

X- Anya!

F- É uma pergunta um tanto interessante...

W- Eu quero Tara e ninguém mais!

A- Você nem se deu a chance de poder encontrar outra pessoa!

D- Deu sim, e foi péssimo

B- Danw!

Buffy dar uma cotovelada de leve na irmã

A-Estamos falando de pessoas, Danw!

D- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHa, boa Anya!

B- Gente! Estamos num momento crítico e vocês estão ai criticando a Willow!

A- Claro, o momento é 'crítico'!

D- Ahahahahahahah Anya, você vai me matar de rir!

W- CALEM ESSA BOCA!

Willow se impacienta

W-Esse ritual significa muito para mim! Faltam apenas 2 horas e meia para o alinhamento dar certo e eu não vou esperar mais dois anos!Não tenho tempos para gracinhas, quem tiver comigo venha!

B- Td bem Wills, nós vamos com você... Giles, Xander, quero espadas e machados! Dawn, fique com a água benta e quantas estacas conseguir por no casaco! Anya, fique com a Dawn.

A-Sobrei de babá!

D- Anya, qualé, olha pra mim, sou até maior que você!

B- Faith, vem comigo.

F- Certo, B, mas e a ruiva?

B-Vamos ficar com Willow para que nada dê errado na hora! Não podemos deixar nada, eu disse, nada chegar perto dela na hora do ritual!

F- Eu, você, o vampiro e Xander?

Buffy olha para a irmã

B- E Dawn também vai lutar!

D- Ahh finalmente!

F- è.. você tinha mesmo que dar um crédito a garota!

B- Precisamos de toda ajuda!

Buffy chega perto de Faith e cochicha

B- Não tire os olhos dela, ok!

F- Haha, pode deixar, B!

B- Willow?

W- Tudo pronto!

B- Todo mundo com as armas?

X- Checado!

Todos saem de casa com suas armas... Spike estava fumando do lado de fora, encostado em uma árvore.

G- Spike! Bom vê-lo novamente!

S- Eu digo o mesmo, Rupert! E então? Vamos?

W- È bom que seja rápido...

D- É! O Planeta está retígrado!

F- Retrógrado! Até eu decorei!

Chegando ao cemitério...

B- Fiquem de olhos abertos! O cemitério pode parecer calmo, mas eles sempre aparecem de surpresa!

S- Hey, o que a ruiva está fazendo lá na frente...

B- WILLOW

Buffy grita ao ver a amiga indefesa e só, bem à frente do grupo.

W- (Buffy não grite! Vai chamar atenção dos vampiros!)

B- Aii que dor de cabeça!

X- Vá se acostumando com a telepatia! Eu também odiava

W- (Xander!)

X- Aii, não precisa descontar!

W- (Vá em direção ao norte com Giles! Anya e Dawn vão depois para fechar o circulo.)

X- Pode deixar!

B- Willow, cuidado com os vampiros, onde você está?

W- Na tumba mais alta, para ter uma visão geral do local.

B- Pode me dizer onde fica? Preciso proteger vocês durante o ritual!

W- Vá pelo leste, você vai ver uma tumba enorme e alta

B- Acho que já consigo vê-la!

F- Ta louca agora?

B- Ahh vai te catar, estou falando sério aqui!

W- Como assim?

F- Falando sozinha? Agora ficou esquizofrênica

B- Cala essa boca e vamos logo com isso!

W- Buffy, não é hora de me insultar! Principalmente quando estou no auge da concentração para o feitiço!

B- Não não, Willow! Não é com você!

F- Ah..Telepatia...

S- Por onde vamos?

B- Leste, na tumba mais alta...

D- Odeio essa névoa! Posso pisar no cocô e nem ver!

A- Agora você vem se preocupar com pisar no cocô, Dawnie? Temos que ressuscitar a pançudinha!

D- Como você tem coragem de chamar a Tara de pançuda?

A- Vamos ser realistas, vai...

W- PAREM!

D- Haaa ta vendo? Levou uma bronca!

W- Venham mais rápido, tem vampiros se aproximando...

B- Faith, vá pelo Norte e proteja Dawn e Anya! Eu chegarei logo com Spike.

F- E se eles aparecerem?

B- Vamos dar conta... Willow esta vendo tudo!

Logo os vampiros fecham um circulo cercando todo o grupo, que já estava bem perto da tumba onde Willow pretendia realizar seu feitiço.

D- Sinto uma presença...

A- Também... e é fedorenta

F- Não sou eu!

Dawn e Anya – AHHHHH

D- Faith que susto!

F- Fiquem de olho.. eles estão nos cercando, pra variar!

W- (Faith, traga Dawn e Anya o mais rápido possível! Preciso delas pois o poder está aumentando cada vez mais!)

F- Rápido, eu dou cobertura.. corram e subam na tumba o mais depressa que conseguirem!

W- Buffy?

B- Sim...

W- Atrás de você!

Logo os vampiros começam a atacar. A Caçadora luta contra três de uma vez enquanto Spike tentava afastar o resto... Ao Norte, Xander e Giles chegam à tumba.

X- Willow! Estamos aqui, joga a escada aí!

G- Temos que esperar Anya e Dawn!

Logo um grupo de vampiros vem em direção de Faith.

F- Vocês não cansam mesmo de usar a técnica barata de cercar né?Mas já que insistem:

Faith pega seu arco e atira vários lápis girando em torno do circulo de vampiros, aniquilando-os.

W- Nossa, essa foi incrível!

F- Não foi nada, Ruiva... agora cuida das duas, elas estão chegando ai!

W- Estou vendo..

X- Ainda bem que chegaram!

G- Xander já estava se urinando de medo.

A- Maricas!

Anya dar um tapinha no ombro de Xander e sobe a escada. Em seguida, Giles, Dawn e Xander se encontram com a bruxa no topo da tumba.

W- Cuidado com as velas...

D- Que coisa alta..

W- ...podem sentar em circulo...

Enquanto isso, lá embaixo...

F- B? È você?

B- Faith...

S- Shh, falem mais baixo...

B- Eu vi o que fez com o arco... foi espetacular!

F- Eu treinei bastante... já conheço a técnica deles!

B- Girar e atirar!

F- Isso..

As duas começam a rir baixinho uma com a outra

W- Agora concentrem-se todos... preciso invocar a fúria de Osíris

A- Ele já deve ta de saco cheio de você! Não vai ser difícil!

X- ANYA!

W- Ela tem razão! Tenho farpas com Osíris, e por isso tenho que oferecer um poder bem maior para que ele aceite minha oferta!

G- A canalização de energias

D- E como faremos isso? Nem temos super poderes!

X- Mas Buffy, Faith e Spike tem!

A- Eles vão virar farinha?

W- Não! Eles vão lutar contra os vampiros e todo essa força vai ser canalizada e materializada!

D- Que loucura

W- Temos pouco tempo

Willow joga sangue no chão do cemitério

W- Isso vai apressar as coisas

X- Ahh meu deus! Eles estão vindo! E são muitos!

B- A hora é agora... eles estão vindo!

S- Preparadas?

F- Como nunca!

W- Dêem as mãos agora!

Enquanto todos se concentravam no círculo, Buffy, Faith e Spike lutavam bravamente contra os vampiros em baixo da tumba.Uma enorme energia começava a surgir em cima do cemitério que aumentava a cada vampiro aniquilado.

F- Spike, dê cobertura a Buffy, ela está com quatro!

S- Ahh, não posso, tem muitos aqui...

F- Droga... BUFFY! Segura!

Faith joga seu arco para a caçadora

F- Girar e atirar!

Assim que a caçadora toma posse da sua arma, Faith cai no chão surpreendida por um vampiro que a chuta por trás

B- Girar e atirar... entendido...

Buffy se ergue do chão, muito ferida e gira atirando vários lápis contra os vampiros.

S- Buffy, me passa o arco, preciso de uma ajudinha aqui também...

B- Toma ai!

Logo Buffy corre para ajudar Faith, que estava com um vampiro em cima dela apertando-lhe a garganta. Logo ela crava-lhe a estaca por trás...

B- Sai de cima dela, suo brutto!

F- Arrgh.. bem na hora.. estava pra ser estrangulada

B- Você está bem?

F- Sim...

B- Acho que depois da sua técnica, vampiro nenhum cerca a gente de novo!

F- Ninguém se mete com a gente!

Buffy percebe que Faith contraia seu braço contra a barriga

B- Você está ferida

F- Não foi nada, B!

Logo uma enorme luz se materializa em cima da enorme tumba onde estavam todos.

W- Eis aqui a tua guerreira do povo... entrego-te esse sacrifício, deixe-a caminhar pela luz, deixe-a caminha pela luz!

Logo Willow começa a ser tomada por uma enorme força, enquanto raios saiam da enorme energia partindo árvores ao meio

B- Venha, vamos para um local seguro...

S- Aqui, tem uma cripta!

Buffy Poe a morena nos braços e corre até a cripta.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9**

D- Ahh meu deus, o que é isso?

Dawn se assusta ao ver a ruiva ser possuída pela enorme energia

A- Calma, ela está sendo testada... já vimos isso antes!

X- Mas dessa vez não tem cobras...

G- Concentrem-se!

Logo a enorme energia se acumula no centro do circulo, onde estava o cristal que pertencia a Tara. Willow desmaia e a energia se materializa.

A- Ahh meu deus!

X- Eu nem acredito, É Tara?

D- Willow? Gente, a Willow desmaiou!

Na cripta…

S- Melhor eu ir lá fora, estou ouvindo gritos!

B- Tudo bem.. vou ficar aqui e cuidar de Faith

F- Aê, B, ta tudo bem...

B- Deixa de ser teimosa, eu te conheço! Se faz de durona!

F- Ele me pegou por trás na hora que te passei o arco.

B- Isso não muda o fato de você está ferida, deita ai e deixa eu dar uma olhada nisso.

S- Ta tudo bem ai em cima?

G- Sim Spike! Pode subir aqui um instante!

A-Temos duas bruxas inconscientes precisando ser rebocadas!

S- Duas bruxas... o feitiço deu certo!

X- Giles, me der uma ajuda aqui...

G- Eu vou primeiro.

F- Será que deu certo?

B- Willow sabe o que faz! Eu confio no poder dela

F- Assim como confia no seu pseudocurso de enfermagem?

B- Não sou uma boa enfermeira, mas você não tem muitas opções!

F- Ahhhgg.. pega leve ai!

Buffy rasga uma parte de sua camisa e enfaixa o ferimento na barriga da morena.

B- Isso vai estancar o sangue até em casa!

S- È bom se apressarem, pois temos duas bruxas pra levar pra casa!

B- ISSO! O feitiço deu certo!

F- Supha!

Todos vão para casa... Willow estava desacordada junto com Tara no sofá da sala. Todos esperavam ansiosos na cozinha.

F- B, a Ruiva acordou...

Buffy corre para a sala e se depara com Willow, abraçada ao corpo de Tara,q eu ainda estava inconsciente.

B- Willow, está tudo bem?

Os olhos da ruiva cintilavam ao olhar para sua amada novamente em seus braços, desacordada.

W- Nunca estive melhor

D- Isso é maravilhoso! Temos Tara de volta

A- Eu não tive essa 'festinha de boas vindas'!

F- Essa é uma ótima idéia!

X- È bem verdade! Quando Tara acordar, faremos uma festa de boas vindas

A- Ahh... ela merece, eu não!

X- Boba! A festa é para vocês duas!

D- Pois é Anya! Claro que estamos felizes por você ter voltado

B- É, as vezes você faz umas piadas chatas, mas sentimos sua falta!

A- Ahh,obrigada, não foi nada...

W- Gente, vou subir e por Tara na cama... ela precisa descansar agora

D- Eu te ajudo Wills!

X- Eu e Anya já vamos nos recolher também.. foi um dia cansativo!

A- È... boa noite gente! E pensem bem na festa, quero muitos presentes!

X- Anya, não é um aniversário, é só boas vindas!

A- Mas eu adoro presentes!

S- Eu também já vou! Acho que acabei meu trabalho por aqui...

B- Spike

O vampiro vira-se com um olhar de duvida

B- Eu queria te agradecer por.. por tudo que você vem fazendo pela gente e...

S- Buffy, poupe-me desse momento! Você sabe o que eu sinto... sabe que sempre vou está aqui pra ajudar!

B- Eu sei! Só queria que você soubesse que confio em você!

S- Eu sei... boa noite!

Spike dar meia volta girando seu típico sobretudo de couro e fumando um cigarro.

F- Ele não gosta de sermão

B- Spike mudou bastante...

F- É eu vi. E já percebi que vocês têm um lance inacabado!

B- Não temos nada! Ele me ajuda, só isso.

F- Lutamos lado a lado contra o The First, ele se sacrificou por todos nós, mas o motivo principal todos já sabem.. ele te ama.

B- Isso não muda o fato de...

F- Do quê, B? Ele já tem alma, pelo ao menos pode concorrer com Angel

B- Porque estamos falando disso?

F- Você sempre é assim... nunca termina uma conversa!

Faith sobe as escadas. Buffy sobe minutos depois e encontra Faith no banheiro escovando os dentes.

B- Escuta, porque você disse que eu nunca termino uma conversa?

F- Você (cospe na pia) sempre corta o assunto!

B- E temos algum assunto a conversar que eu te 'cortei'?

F- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, to cansada

B- Ahhhh e depois sou eeeu que fujo do assunto?

F- Ta bom, Buffy! Vamo lá, lavar roupa suja!

B- Pois bem!

Buffy dar meia volta ao redor da caçadora morena, que limpava a boca com o braço

B- Temos ainda umas coisas a acertar! Coisas do passado!

F- Estou toda a ouvidos!

B- Até hoje e não entendo... Porquê diabos você se uniu ao prefeito?

F- Porque ele era legal!

B- Mentira, fala logo!

F- Ta bom.. eu não queria ser presa! Ai eu fui pro ''lado negro da força''! Lá eu tive mais futuro

Buffy puxa o rosto de Faith para perto do seu, encarando-a

B- Olha nos meus olhos e fala!

Faith começa a tremer

B- Assustada? Anda Faith, eu sei o que foi, quero ouvir da tua boca!

F- Eu eu... tinha... medo de...

B- De?FALA!

F- De te perder.

Buffy solta o rosto da morena, incrivelmente surpresa.

F- O que foi? Já disse, não era isso que você queria ouvir? Agora não me amola, me deixa dormir!

B- Eu eu... não sabia

F- Não sabia? Como assim? O que você achava que fosse?

B- Achei que era por causa de Angel...

F- O QUE? Escuta B, Angel é legal, mas eu nunca...

B- Shhh

Buffy Poe o dedo nos lábios de Faith pedindo silêncio

B- Não fala mais nada... eu já entendi perfeitamente!

F- Posso dormir agora?

Buffy sorria levemente

B- Pode (apaga a luz)

Enquanto isso, Tara começa a acordar lentamente ao lado de Willow na cama.

T- Hummn

W- Tara?

A loira olha para Willow e imediatamente se afasta, levando um grande susto

W- Tara, baby, sou eu, Willow?

T- Wi-Willow?

Tara gaguejava ainda não entendendo a situação

W- Não acredito... você não pode ter esqueci...

T- Willow

Tara fala olhando sério nos olhos da ruiva

T- Já entendi... você me trouxe de volta, não foi?

W- Sim!Mas eu fiz tudo certo não fiz? Eu sei que fiz tudo cer..

T- Você não aprende nunca...

Tara tenta se levantar da cama, mas quase cai no chão.

W- Tara, melhor descansar!Esse mau humor deve ser proveniente do feitiço e...

T-Mau humor? Não tem nada de mau humor aqui, Willow!

W- Porque você está chateada? Eu sei que fiz tudo certo

T- Trazer pessoas da morte não é certo. Você sabe o que fez com Buffy, sabe o que ela passou. E agora faz a mesma coisa comigo...

W- Tara, eu te consultei antes, não foi? Eu chamei o melhor médium da Itália para me comunicar com você

T- Nada disso! O Que você viu foi fruto da sua mente! Esse mago apenas filtrou o que estava no seu pensamento, não era eu! Eu estava feliz, estava em paz!

W- Co-como?

T- Você acha mesmo que eu concordaria com ressurreição, depois de tudo que Buffy nos disse?Você deveria saber que eu estava bem!

W- Eu não acredito...

Willow senta na cama com a boca entreaberta incrivelmente confusa!

T- Willow... você sabe o quanto odeio ser dura com você.

A Ruiva começa a chorar com as mãos no rosto. Tara se ajoelha na frente da namorada.

T- Willow! Você tem que saber que magia alguma vai ser mais forte do que o próprio destino. Magia sempre trás conseqüências, e quase nunca são boas. Quando você vai aprender a lidar com seu vicio? Será que não adiantou nem a minha morte pra te ensinar?

W- A sua morte só piorou as coisas. Eu tentei me tratar com Giles...

T- Porque parou?

W- Porque minha vida não tinha sentido sem você do meu lado!

T- Você não tentou achar alguém?

W- Sim...

T- Ah...

Tara abaixa a cabeça um pouco triste

W- Mas me sentia vazia.

T- Willow...

W- Eu amo meus amigos; Buffy precisou de mim, todos eles precisavam de mim, mas eu não queria mais viver, não queria mais respirar se não fosse com você ao meu lado. Então eu tentei!

Willow limpava o rosto e continuava a falar ,ofegante.

W-Fiz tudo com o maior cuidado, pesquisei, acabei todas as economias com urnas, ingredientes, esperanças, noites de sono perdidas, tudo para ser perfeito o meu plano. Eu quis te trazer de volta sabendo as conseqüências,mas eu sei o que eu fiz, eu sei que deu tudo certo. Você está aqui, está bem, não me parece ter seqüelas ou ter ficado assustada como Buffy estava na primeira vez que a vimos naquele dia. O feitiço foi perfeito sim!

Tara se levanta do chão chateada

T- Você tem razão. Seu feitiço foi perfeito. Eu me orgulho do seu poder e me envergonho do seu egoísmo. Novamente pensando apenas em você. Será que não entende que a morte é algo natural e não podemos interferir assim no destino?

W- Nós somos o destino Tara! Nós fazemos o destino! Não se prenda a esse pragmatismo!

Não vamos discutir filosofias aqui! Está fora de contexto!

T- Então é assim? Algo dar errado e você faz um feitiço sem nem considerar as opções!È impressão minha ou eu que já disse isso uma vez?

Willow levanta da cama com fúria

W- NÃO HAVIA OUTRAS OPÇÕES!

Tara a observa calada. Willow se aproxima da namorada chorando

W- Eu matei por você Tara! Eu matei inocentes, feri meus amigos, me transformei num mostro e quase destruí o mundo por você!

Tara fica pálida

W- Não me chame de egoísta. Eu me destruí por você, então por favor, não destrua o resto de mim que ainda vive. Porque esse pouco de mim é você.

T- Willow...

Willow abre a porta do banheiro e lava seu rosto repetidas vezes ainda chorando. Tara caminha até a pia.

T- Eu não entendo...

W- Não.. eu que não entendo! Eu fiz tudo pra te ter aqui e quando finalmente você volta, quando finalmente pude ter você perto de mim novamente, tudo que você faz é criticar e me dizer o quanto sou irrerponsável e...

Tara segura o rosto de Willow e a interrompe com um beijo.

T- Eu te amo Willow. Eu estou feliz sim de te está aqui com você.

W- Então...

T- Shh. Está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer essa conversa. Com o tempo isso vai se resolvendo, ta bom?

W- Eu só queria que você ficasse feliz em ter voltado

T- Will.. não é fácil essa troca de dimensões, não é fácil voltar assim.

W- Eu sei.. me desculpa!

T- Por mais egoísta que você tenha sido... ainda sim, você teve a coragem de tentar! E eu admiro muito em você: a sua perseverança.

W- Estamos bem?

T- Sim...

W- Então vamos lá em baixo, acho que temos uma festa nos esperando...


	10. Chapter 10

CA**P 10**

Enquanto isso, musica, cerveja e comida ao redor do sofá. Todos estavam presentes, muitos sorrisos, muitos assuntos.

D- Tara!

B- Ela acordou!

Buffy, Dawn, Xander e Anya correm ao encontro da bruxinha e a abraçam.

D-Eu senti muito a sua falta Tara!

T- Aw Dawn, eu senti falta de todos vocês!

Dawn chorava ao abraçar Tara

X- E a Scooby Gang está completa de novo!

B- Estamos muito felizes em ter você aqui!

F- É, bem vinda à vida!

Faith levanta seu copo com cerveja. Logo a porta se abre. Spike entra com mais uma caixa de cerveja.

S- Tara.

T- Oi Spike!

Anya poe um braço ao redor da bruxa

A- Ahh Tara.Aqui estamos nós! Mortas!

X- ANYA!

A- De fome! Tem pipoca ai?

T-Hahaha, Anya e seu bom homor negro!

W- Tara, baby, vamos comer alguma coisa! Você deve está com fome.

A- Você fez dieta quando estava no céu? Está mais magra!

D- Não foi o que eu ouvi no cemitério...

T- Como assim?

Buffy se controla para não rir, mas acaba soltando uma alta gargalhada. Todos olham para Anya e começam a rir.

T- Do que estão rindo?

D- Nada... pançudinha!

T- Que?

X- receba seu mais novo apelido carinhoso!

T- Ahh não estou tão gorda assim

Tara apalpa a barriga

X- Anya é boa em apelidos!

D- È sim! Lembram do meu?

B- Bolinha de energia!

A- Esse foi bom, mas meu preferido é um que eu dei pro Xander quando...

X- Anya!

A- Ahh eu não ia contar mesmo!

A festa continuava. Faith resolve tomar um ar fresco e senta na varanda da casa.

B- Ar fresco

F- È, as vezes precisamos espairecer de tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

B- Parece que vida de caçadora não para nunca.

F- Isso não chega a me incomodar tanto...

B- Fogueteirinha.

Faith olha para Buffy surpresa.

F- Como sabe meu apelido? Só minha mãe me chamava assim!

B- Eu não sei... ou pelo ao menos não sabia.

F- Você me surpreende

Faith toma um gole de sua cerveja e encosta a cabeça na parede

B- Eu que o diga

Buffy toma o copo da morena e bebe um gole.

F-Porque disse isso?

B- Estou ainda encucada com uma coisa.

F- Aposto que é sobre aquela tática de girar e atirar? Ah, minha sentinela já...

B- Não é isso.

Buffy se aproxima mais de Faith

B- Então você teve medo de me perder...

Faith toma o copo inteiro de cerveja numa feição de desespero

F- Ah, isso. Sei... bom...

A morena gaguejava e não conseguia olhar para Buffy. Continuava seu olhar fixo no copo de cerveja vazio. Buffy pega o copo e delicadamente o joga fora. Faith continuava olhando para o chão.

B- Hey.

Buffy levanta o rosto da caçadora com os dedos

B- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Faith. As coisas fizeram sentido pra mim depois dessa sua... confissão.

F- O q? Você acha que eu... o que você acha?

Buffy sorri para si mesma discretamente

B- Faith, eu sou tão preocupada com meu dever de caçadora que, as vezes que não consigo ver o outro lado das pessoas.

F- O que quer dizer?

B- Eu só me preocupava em saber que você tinha matado um homem e isso era ruim! Eu não consegui ver alem disso, não entedia os seus sentimentos ou fraquezas.

Buffy andava de um lado para outro, com os braços cruzados. Faith a observava quieta.

B- E eu errei nisso. Eu não dei a você a chance de te compreender. Acabei achando uma inimiga ao invés de uma amiga precisando de compreensão.

F- Eu não fui nada boazinha , B!

B- Eu sei disso.

Buffy começa a se aproximar mais de Faith

B- Eu só não sabia que você me...

Spike aparece na porta

S- Buffy! Dawn se feriu com um caco de vidro, você pode me ajudar aqui?

B- Num minuto Spike!

F- Tudo bem, B! Vamos ajudar a piveta.

B- Nós ainda não terminamos!

Buffy pega o braço de Faith e a olha nos olhos.

F- Nós nunca vamos.


End file.
